xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheat Code
Biographical Information Name: Mathew Davidson Moniker: Cheat Code Age: 23 Sex: Male Nationality: American Former residence: Mostly voluntary confinement in room 12 of a Siberian Research station Current residence: Xavier Instittute Physical Description Physical description: a scrawny twenty-three year old man boy Usual Attire: *Vintage video game t-shirts and convention swag *Normal pants *Wrist mounted tracking unit (Disabled) Equipment: : On his personage *a wireless computer keyboard that does not correspond to anything slung around his torso like it is a key-tar *It basically serves as a conduit for him to use his abilities *3DS *Various video game convention swag both modern and vintage *He has chosen to wear the WMTU because he thinks it looks kind of like a PipBoy from the Fallout series of games. : In his quarters *Basically all current gaming consoles and accessories *Mini-fridge stocked with pudding-pops, Red Bull, and Mountain Dew Code Red *Replica Halo 3 weapons (non functioning as weapons) *Half Life 2 Head-crab plushie *Vintage Pac-man arcade console *Life-size replica of the Ocarina of Time from the game of the same name *Fallout 3 pip-boy alarm clock *Other video game paraphernalia Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: The Omega force (same thing Alpha taps) Extra-normal abilities: Video game based reality alteration : Basically he can enter in cheat codes on the keyboard and by doing so trigger his mind to alter the reality around a particular individual to give them an ability similar to one that someone might find associated with a cheat code in a video game : His 'cheat codes': : Iknowkungfu - invulnerability Oatmealwalls - phasing ability - mostly applicable to walls and less to other objects Upandatematomant - drastically increases strength and endurance :: Strength - punch through concrete level strength Endurance - Run for miles at top speed : Wecanrebuildhim - completely healed and slightly psyched :: Broken bones mended Wounds healed Ruptured organs healed Toxins removed Lost limbs regrown Effects do not go away when another code is entered : Gravitybites - flight :: 40 mph max speed 1000 yard max height : Helldoesnotwanthim - resurrection :: Only keeps them alive until another cheat code is entered : SpottedGreenMushroom - Causes a person to get back up once after getting killed. :: Ultimately can not be used to permanently resurrect someone aka once a different code is entered the person dies if they should be dead already. One code = 1 retry : CanIhazitem name - Temporarily creates an object :: - Medical kits are basically plastic props due to not knowing what a medical kit really is - Ammo is often too large to fit in weapons - Items disappear when new code is entered : DoctorKisinthehouse - Kill target :: While the code is in effect it is impossible to revive the target. Once the code is deactivated the target is still dead but it is possible to revive them using conventional medical means : Dontmindme - Quasi-invisibility :: Target does not become undetectable so much as they become unnoticed AKA people forget about the target's presence until the target makes himself known. Unfortunately for the practical applications of this code, moving at a moderate pace is enough to draw attention. : Returntosender - return target to designated starting position Fairandsquare - disables all active cheat codes Weaknesses: *He can only apply one cheat code to one person at a time *It does take him actual time to enter in the codes on the keyboard though this is more akin to phantom limb syndrome sort of situation. He is more than capable of doing it without the keyboard he just doesn't realize it and likely won't in the foreseeable future *He can't apply the cheat codes to himself **UPDATE: He can 'CanIhaz' something and then use it himself. *Physically weak *Pale from lack of sun-light 'Normal human' Abilities: ''' *Video game fanatic *High school dropout education *Surgeon level hand-eye co-ordination Psychological Description '''Primary Motivation: Enjoying the fact that he gets free room, board, and all the video games he could ever want simply agreeing to help out every once in a while and stay out of trouble Other Information: - Born in Parkersburg, West Virgina Category:Reality Warpers Category:Friends